


Kunento

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	Kunento

Izikhathi ezine uBrienne akaqabuli uJaime futhi ngesinye isikhathi uyanga.

Omunye wabo

UBrienne uthanda ukuthi uma eboshelwe emuva ngenxa yokuthi uyakwazi ukuzwa ukufudumala komzimba wakhe ngomkhuhlane - wayevame ukungabi nazinhlungu zokubuka emehlweni akhe. Wayengakaze esabe isikhathi eside kangako njengoba wayenabo selokhu yena noKinglayer babethunjwe amaMummers wamagazi. Kwakufanele, noma kunjalo, ukuthi kuzosebenza kuze kube yilapho isandla sikaJaime siphuma ngemuva kwenkemba kaZollo. Ngisho nangemva kokubulawa kukaRenly, akubonakali sengathi kungenzeka into embi njengalena kungenzeka kuye.

Bangase bazibuze ukuthi ngabe i-Kingslayer izizwa ngendlela efanayo. Bacabanga yena. Kubukeka kungenakwenzeka ukuthi le ndoda aboshelwe kuyona ifana naleya ayibiza ngokuthi "Iphephandaba Elinhle" futhi yanikina ikhanda ngokuhleka ngokunganaki. Bayazibuza ukuthi lowo mfowethu uzobe engasekho ngokuphelele futhi uyamangala ukuthi, okungenani isigamu sesikhathi, ngithemba. Wayengumuntu oziqhenyayo, owayephula izethembiso, udadewethu - ohlukunyeziwe, wayezoba ingane enegazi, kepha wayengeke akwazi ukusiza kepha wayenomuzwa wokuthi kufanele abasindise. Angeke futhi akukhanyele ukuthi i-Kingslayer inesibindi njenganoma yiliphi iqhawe elivela engomeni futhi izenzele igama njengesosha.

Wakwazi ukuzwa amandla omzimba nezicubu ngasikhathi sinye ekwazi ukuhamba nehhashi elizamazama ezweni; kwenza umehluko omuhle ngokuqhafaza emuva nokuncipha kwekhanda lakhe. Kwesinye isikhathi, lapho eboshelwa emuva, wayezwa umuzwa wokugcizelela kuye njengoba enempendulo enhle nokuthi yini ayesaba ukuthi ifile. Oshone ngaphambi kokuthi afeze izethembiso kuLady Celyn; efile ngaphambi kokuba aziphindisele; ufile futhi ushiye ngokuphelele.

Akazi, uma kungenzeka konke ukuthi alulame, ngoba akakaze abhekane nokuhlupheka okunje. Ukube nje wayengenaso isasasa ngenkemba, ake umbone ngeso lengqondo. Kuyathakazelisa ukucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi kwakukhona umuntu phambilini empini yeKingslayer; funda namanje ucabange ukuthi unethemba lokuthi ngeke.

Akathandanga ukuthi wonke amadoda, amahle futhi anethalente, anazo noma yiziphi izincwadi, kodwa angafuni ukufa. Angikuthandi lokhu. Amadoda afana ne-Kingslayer afe empini, ancishiswa abalungileyo. Akumele aboshwe, adonswe ngendlebe futhi esabe. Impela abayisikhombisa ngeke bakuvumele lokho.

Ngesinye isikhathi, lapho esondelene ne-anesthesia, ubuso bakhe bukhumbuza uBrienne ngengane yakho - amehlo aluhlaza ovulekile nongavikeleki. Okokuqala, uzibuza ukuthi wesaba yini ukuthi angaphinde avuke lapho ezizwa engezwa lutho ngaye. Kamuva, uyazibuza ukuthi kufanele yini avuke esaba.

Ekuseni kakhulu, bababopha ubuso nobuso, bahleke, futhi bababize ngokuthi "abathandi." Ubheka ubuso bakhe, bezama ukukhala igazi le-Mummers. Ngizosinda kanjani kulokhu, ngikucabange, futhi ngolunye usuku kube kubi. Amehlo kaJaime ayakhula njengoba ihhashi liqala ukuhamba futhi, umzuzwana, ubonakala ephapheme ngokwanele ukuba amqonde.

"Ngafunga ukuthi ngizoyithola iNkosi," kusho yena. "Namanje ngisasho lokho ezwini."

"Kukhona impumuzo, Ilungile," esho, ngezwi eligcwele izinhlungu ukusho ukuthi uthembekile noma cha. UBrienne uyangabaza ukuthi ukhona, ngenxa yalokho, angikwazi ukusola yena.

Amehlo akhe asondele bese ehlehlela kuye, ecindezela isifuba sakhe emabeleni nasezinkalweni zakhe ngokunyakazisa ukunyakaza kwehhashi. Isondele kakhulu kowesilisa kunanini na. Eduze ngokwanele ukuba amange, aqagele ngobuwula ngaphambi kokuba aphendulise ikhanda ukuzama ukugwema ukubola engalweni yakhe.

Ababili

Uma kunento eyodwa ngakho, uBrienne waseTarth, nakanjani, akufanele kube luhlobo lowesifazane amadoda aphupha ngalo. Akazi ukuthi uSer Jaime angasho ukuthini ngokufuna ukubuyela kuye ngoba uyaphupha ngaye. Wayenesikhathi esanele nale ndoda ukuthola ukuthi umbala wakhe udlala nini futhi wayezwakala ethembekile njengoba ayengakaze amzwe. Akaze ahleke.

Indlu ayethe ngeke imkhokhele isikweletu sakhe, njengoba ayeshilo lapho embonga


End file.
